


Returning has Consequences

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Depression, Illness, Love, M/M, Time Travel, mood changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom finds Robin after months of Grima's death. Robin finds himself deathly ill and Chrom is at his aid. Chrom knows how to help Robin... but he doesn't know how to explain it to Robin. He pulled out the Falchion. His eyes were tearing up. "I love you Robin, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." (This was ripped from my Fanfiction.net account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning has Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a sequel or a prequel to:
> 
> There, for Each Other
> 
> But it does contain some feels (Probably as much as TFEO) and includes Male Robin x Chrom. "Chrobin" if you will. If you don't enjoy depressing Chrom or Robin stories, then click away. Now I have about 200 views on TFEO. That is ground-breaking for me to experience. Please be sure to not forget about leaving reviews and following.
> 
> And yes, you may listen to What if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? While reading this super fluff.
> 
> This story takes place after Grima's defeat. (Robin did sacrifice himself.)

Robin, the tactical genius sacrificed himself for the greater good to stop Grima, of course it wasn't intentional for him to leave all his friends heartbroken after he vanished. Chrom, above all else was the most hurt, his best friend just left him so he could live a better life.. without him.

"I... I... can't...no. Robin... why did you... leave?" Chrom told himself. Nobody was there with him. There was still that lingering powder, magic or whatever it was. Every time Chrom touched it, he felt warm inside.

"Gods damn you and your thinking Robin." Chrom smiled. He went on his way. He was happy and bitter, knowing that his friend vanished to save ALL of the future worlds from Grima. A couple months in the future Chrom found himself laying on a rock thinking about Robin. During this time most of shepherds left to spread their greatness among others. Chrom and Lissa were the only ones to stay in Ylisse.

"I wonder where Robin is? I wonder what he is seeing? Perhaps a greater life is where he is now than here." Chrom thought to himself. He continued pondering in his thoughts.

"Is he there? Or is he down here living among the anonymous?" Chrom pondered. The more he pondered, the more he worried. After about a half hour of thinking about him, he decided to get back to the palace, as he stood he heard something.

"What the?" Chrom said, confused. He heard it again and decided to investigate. He grabbed the Exalted Falchion and went closer to the source of the noise.

"Ah... gods it hurts... so bad." Chrom was worried, he started to walk a little faster.

"Who are you? What happened?" Chrom said, not sure who he was talking to. His heartbeat sped up.

"C-Chr- agh. Gods it hurts!" Chrom knew that voice, it was Robin. Robin hurting? For what reason? What happened? He was back too? These thoughts flooded his mind.

"Robin?!" Chrom said. He put the Exalted Falchion back into his holster and began running.

"Chr- agh! P-please... help!" Robin said in total pain. Chrom was terrified, his running led him to almost speeding across Robin.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Chrom said. Robin laid there sweating. His skin was as white as a ghost. He held his left arm over his stomach while his right wiping his head. His legs crunched together.

"Chrom... p-please help me..." Robin said. His eyes began tearing up because of the pain. Chrom picked him up and started running.

"Agh... by the gods. Is this what Naga meant?" Robin asked himself. He coughed up some blood onto Chrom's back. Chrom ran faster, his heart beating so fast he couldn't feel it.

"Robin... your going to be... okay!" Chrom said, barely getting his words out. Chrom arrived at the palace.

"No time to waste... oh man Lissa's going to kill me!" Chrom's adrenaline made him kick down the palace doors by pure instinct. *CRASH*, Chrom surprisingly felt no kickback or pain in his feet, he started to run at full speed once again up the stairs into the patient room.

"Chrom? What the-ROBIN?!" Lissa yelled.

"Sorry Lissa! Robin's deathly ill, I'll put him in the patient room, you get your staff!" Chrom yelled down the stairs. Lissa rushed into her bedroom and picked up her goddess staff saved for emergencies like this. Chrom put Robin onto the bed and put the blanket over him. Robin coughed again, splattering some blood onto the bed. Lissa rushed in and put her staff into the air.

"By the power of the voice... heal Robin!" She slammed the staff on the ground... nothing happened.

"Well, help him Lissa!" Chrom yelled.

"What sorcery is this Chrom?" Lissa looked at Chrom and Robin.

"Do you think I know? I'm not Miriel's twin Lissa!" Chrom walked out the door, Clerics and Priests were the only ones allowed inside. Lissa looked at Robin and asked:

"What happened to you?" No response.

"Robin!? Turn your head towards me if you can hear me!" Robin turned his head, sweat dripping onto the floor.

"B-bonds... not s-strong... enough. L-let me... rest. I'll b-be fine." Robin said weakly. Lissa just couldn't leave him, but there was other patients to attend to. She walked out to talk to Chrom.

"Chrom, I've never seen this before. It's an un-curable disease. I'm afraid there is no way he's going to make it." Lissa explained, fighting back tears. Chrom quickly frowned and walked in.

"Robin. You can't come back and leave us again. Don't go." Chrom said. Robin turned his head towards Chrom.

"I-I've been out t-there... for m-months... but I'll b-be fine. L-Let me r-rest." Robin smiled. Chrom grabbed his shoulder and moved, no response.

"Oh gods... no." Chrom said as a tears formed in his eyes.

"No...no he's just resting." Lissa explained.

"But we can't leave him like this. We should give him a royal treatment before he passes. If there is no cure, then I'll let him sleep in my bed and I'll take care of him." Chrom said. Lissa almost thought he was joking, but then he approached Robin.

"You really want to do this?" Lissa asked. Chrom nodded, he picked up Robin and walked to the royal bedroom. He place Robin down on the bed. He grabbed the covers and put it over him.

"AGH! Oh... G-GODS!" Robin yelled. Chrom rushed to Robin.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" Chrom asked. Robin opened his mouth again.

"There is a herb... it cures stomach pain. It looks like the brand except it's green, you can find them where our tents used to be. P-please... hurr-AGH OH GODS!" Robin explained.

"You will be okay until then?" Chrom asked. Robin nodded. Chrom walked out the door, and into the woods.

"Oh gods. Why Robin?" Chrom asked himself. Chrom continued wandering in the forest.

"Chrom... the herb isn't located here. Come to mount prism and you will find some there." Naga said. Chrom was surprised he heard Naga speak to him.

"Very well Naga, I shall get the herb and speak to you." Chrom told himself. He walked back to the palace. Chrom walked to the Ylisse armory and found Frederick.

"How may I serve you milord?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick, Robin has returned but is deathly ill. He needs a herb to help him, it's on mount prism. I can't go alone." Chrom explained. Frederick smiled and got on his horse. Chrom climbed on with Frederick, they went off.

"Milord, Robin has returned, yes?" Frederick asked. Chrom nodded.

"Yes, but his bonds with us aren't strong enough so he is weak. But he said this herb will help him." Chrom explained. They continued chatting until they arrived at mount prism. Chrom jumped off the horse and searched for the herb.

"Frederick, he said it looks like the brand." Frederick nodded and found some of them right away.

"How many milord?" He asked.

"Wow, you're fast. But grab as many as you can, I need to have a word with Naga." Chrom said, sounding angry. He walked in, holding the Exalted Falchion into the air.

"Naga, here my words! Why has Robin been bestowed with a deadly disease?" Chrom said, Naga appeared.

"Chrom, this shows that you and Robin have not shown each other's true feelings, your bonds are yet to reach a maximum." Naga said. Chrom asked:

"What is our bond maximum set to?" Naga replied:

"That I do not know for sure. But I do know when you do reach the maximum he will be cured." Chrom nodded. He walked out and hopped on the horse with Frederick.

"I collected plenty milord, we're going to make haste back to Ylisse." Hours later they arrived back to the palace, he dropped Chrom off and he walked in the palace.

"Not at our maximum, perhaps we could chat more." He thought. But alas, he knew what Naga really meant. He walked into his bedroom and saw Robin sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Robin, I got the herb you asked for." He handed the bag to Robin.

"Thank you Chrom." Robin said as ate the leaf and covered himself in the covers. He was sound asleep in minutes. Robin looked normal.

"Perhaps, I should start slow. But I'm barely holding myself together." Chrom thought to himself. He looked at Robin smiling in his sleep.

"He looks so peaceful, maybe just one time..." Chrom thought to himself. He couldn't help but get closer to Robin and lightly kiss him on the lips. This was so relaxing for him, he continued for quite some time. Then the door opened, he gathered himself and removed himself from Robin.

"Is he ok?" Lissa asked, Chrom nodded. She left the room quickly, there was no use helping if her magic didn't work, she left Chrom to satisfy Robin until he passed. Chrom couldn't help himself, he kissed Robin once more. He lost himself in his thoughts of him and Robin.

"By the gods, this feels like heaven. Naga is right, I need to show Robin I love him. But how?" Chrom thought to himself. He stopped the kiss.

"Better to find a way now then be the cause of his death." Chrom said aloud. He walked out the door and went into his study.

"Now, in order to get him to get better, I shall continue to give herbs to him... and we will talk about the past. Sounds g-no. Why am I even- *sigh*. I want to see how this goes." Chrom said aloud.

"You seem agitated milord. Is something amiss?" Frederick seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, Chrom jumped.

"N-no, Frederick I-I... I'm fine." Chrom said, holding his hand on his forehead. He fought back tears as he looked at Frederick.

"Something is wrong, you can tell me. I'm here to assist you." Frederick said, he had a small smile. The thought of Chrom telling this to Frederick didn't make him feel any better... in fact it seemed worse.

"Frederick, p-please... just. I can't... oh gods..." Chrom's emotions had complete control over his body. Tears had formed in his eyes, his lips quivered. Not one word came from each other's mouths. Chrom pounded his fist on his desk, breaking the silence.

"Please... I need time alone, close the doors when you leave." Chrom said, softly. Frederick nodded, leaving the room and closing the doors. Chrom just wanted to show his true feelings to Robin, he loved his company, his voice and his looks. But too soon could ruin their friendship.

"Naga, I don't want him to die... I love him but I don't know how to express myself." Chrom thought to himself, the room was empty. Not a noise to be heard except the dropping if his tears onto the floor.

"You will know when the time comes exalt." He heard Naga? No, he was just hallucinating... right? Chrom wiped his eyes of the tears, and walked out to sleep in the guest room of the palace. The thoughts of Robin's death haunted him in his dreams, he had to help, but when?

The Next Day

"Chrom wake up, Robin is doing better." Lissa whispered. Chrom wanted to rest more, but he wouldn't if he actually heard Lissa.

"Lissa... go away." Chrom said, sounding weak. Lissa sighed, she clapped. That actually managed to catch his attention.

"What?" Chrom yawned. Lissa grabbed by the shoulder with a smile.

"Robin's doing better than before!" Lissa said, Chrom's eyes widened as he got up. He was weak and looked awful, but he wanted to see this for himself. He walked into his bedroom, Robin laid there... not looking horrible, but not looking to great either. Lissa shut the door behind him.

"Robin, how are feeling?" He asked, Robin got in a more comfortable position.

"I'm, feeling... ok? I'm not great or bad. But I'm glad your taking care of me, to be honest I don't think I could start a conversation with Lissa." Robin said. Chrom chuckled, even he couldn't talk to Lissa well.

"I assume you need your herbs?" Chrom asked, Robin nodded. He grabbed the bag and handed him a herb, Robin seemed to devour it... indicating that he must have been hurting. Chrom didn't say anything.

"Tell me, um... where has everyone gone? Like what ever happened to... Cherche?" Robin asked, Chrom thought this was a perfect opportunity to strengthen their bond.

"Ahh yes. Cherche went on to take care of Minerva. In addition to her lovable personality she created a shelter for orphans and cared for them." Chrom smiled.

"How lovely, I'm happy for her... uh Chrom?"

"Yes Robin?" Chrom replied.

"How come you never married?" Robin asked, Chrom blushed and began scratching the back of his head.

"U-um..." Chrom stuttered, unable to get anything out of his mouth.

"Chrom, you can tell me." Chrom stopped scratching his head. He blushed deeper and began sweating.

"R-Robin, I d-don't think I can tell you... especially with the situation at h-" Chrom was cut off.

"You telling me who you like has nothing to do with me..." Robin said with a straight face. "R-right?" He thought to himself. Chrom's neck was unbearably wet from the sweat, he kept stuttering.

"R-R-Robin, I think I h-h-have to go d-do something... I-ll catch up with you, c-call if you n-need anything." Chrom stuttered, he got up and walked to the door. He struggled to open the door with all the nerves and muscles twitching. He slammed the door on accident and pushed his back against the door. He put his hands on his face.

"Oh, by the gods that was a close call." Chrom whispered to himself, Lissa was not too far. Of course she heard the slam. Perhaps they were mad at each other? Lissa walked over to see Chrom looking like he just saw a murder.

"Is something wrong Chrom?" Chrom jumped to his feet. His calming nerves almost doubled in tension. His blush was gone, but his stuttering nearly multiplied due to the fact that is seemed like everyone wanted to know who he liked. He put his hands out in front of him, backing up slowly to get to the stairs and walk into his study, the one place nobody could bother him.

"L-L-L-Lissa! I'm f-f-fine! There is n-n-no reason to ask!" His eyes were as wide as they could get, he manically smiled and chuckled. It seemed like hours before he made it to the stairs, he quickly walked down them and ran into his study.

"I need to get some time alone damn it!" Chrom yelled into his hands. It was enough for Frederick to hear this, he cautiously walked in, fearing Chrom's wrath.

"Milord, is some-" These words passed through Chrom's head so fast he replied as fast as he could.

"FREDERICK! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? BY THE GODS SOMETIMES YOUR OBLIVIOUS!" Chrom yelled, Lissa rushed to Frederick's side.

"Chrom stop! You nee-" Frederick and Lissa both attempted to say, Chrom cut them off so fast they almost didn't notice.

"I NEED TIME ALONE! BY THE GODS, THE ONE TIME I ASK FOR SOMETHING CAN I NOT GET IT? LEAVE, BOTH OF YOU!" Chrom yelled, he clecnhed his fists and began breathing heavily. His face was completely red, his sweat beads seemed to disintegrate because of the heat erupting from his face. He gritted his teeth like sandpaper.

"Milord, I highly suggest we calm down." Frederick said, he walked up to Chrom, face to face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Chrom yelled, he back up to his desk. Lissa was at the back, nearly crying from this horrible, horrible sight. Chrom's adrenaline was rushing, as if he got a stimulant. Frederick grabbed his arms. Chrom looked him straight into the eyes.

"I said not to." Chrom said softly, inside he wanted to stop. Chrom jumped under Frederick's right arm, he grabbed his wrist and pushed the elbow upwards. Frederick was a stronger man, though Chrom's adrenaline pumping through his veins made him nearly invincible.

"Chrom STOP!" Lissa yelled, she was crying as she grabbed Chrom by the torso and tried to pull him back, he was as heavy as a boulder, a statue that could move. *Cr-ACK*, the sound of Frederick's right arm being broken was heard. He cried out in pain, falling onto the floor.

"Never... touch me ever-" Chrom was cut off, not by anyone, but by throwing up from these actions. Chrom pounded his fist onto the desk so he could support himself, his hand slipped. He fell onto the floor, weak...

The Afterlife

Chrom woke up in a strange place, one he never seen before.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"You are dead exalted one. You died from an unbearable heart attack." Chrom jumped.

"I'm so sorry..." Chrom said, still not sure he was talking to.

"This is your consequence for not showing your feelings for Robin, as soon as you died, he died as well." The voice said.

"Almost like... invisible ties." Chrom replied.

"The future is grim if you don't show the your feelings to him." The voice said, Chrom chuckled.

"That's a damn lie, I don't love him." He denied it. He felt a surge of small knife stabs going through his body. "Hurt me all you want, I know and you know that I don't love him-hngh!" He continued to deny his love for Robin.

"Perhaps a look at the grim future if you don't show your love would change your mind." The voice said, sounding agitated. Chrom fell onto a floor, but it was... the palace floor. He looked around, only to see... himself? Crying for what reason? He was unable to speak, only able to watch as if he was a ghost.

"Lissa, he's dead. I tried... but he wouldn't." The future Chrom fell onto his knees and began bawling. Chrom walked up the steps with future Lissa, to see Robin... pale white as a ghost... his eyes closed. Chrom was able to feel him, as if it were real... not being able to move anything.

"Oh my gosh... he really is gone." Lissa held her staff like it was her only memento from Robin. The future Chrom walked up the steps.

"By the gods... why Robin?" The future Chrom said, Lissa held onto her brother.

"Do you see now Chrom?" He was able to speak once again.

"What a load of damned lies... this is just a dream. I'm passed out next to Frederick, being rushed to the medic room,I'm fine." Chrom said.

"You are persistent. Perhaps a look at your state of mind?" Chrom stood, watching time speed by, like he was inside a tornado. When it stopped, everything in the palace was dark, except a small light in Chrom's study. He seemed to be writing a note, while drinking unbelievably high amounts of vulnerary. Chrom stood behind the future Chrom and read the note.

Dear fellow friends,

by the time you read this, I will already be dead. My life is miserable, Robin's dead, Frederick and Lissa hate me, what else could go wrong? My life is horrible, I wish to die. I loved Robin, he's dead and now my sister hates me, my depression is too much for me to handle. I love you Emmeryn and Lissa. I hope Robin finds some way to forgive me in the afterlife, because I'm up there with him now. Please forgive my actions, forgive my words, forgive everything please... I love all of Ylisse, but this calls for me to go. You can find my remains by the tree where we first found Robin.

Chrom

Chrom looked at this note. He suddenly felt like he had drank all the vulnerary the future Chrom drank. The future Chrom walked outside of the palace with plenty more of the painkiller, he hopped on a horse. Chrom's body felt limp, but he found himself on the horse with the future Chrom. They rode to the place where his life changed.

"Finally, I can go away. Goodbye friends." The future Chrom said, he pulled out the Falchion. His eyes were tearing up.

"I love you Robin, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry Frederick... and I'm sorry Emm and Lissa. Forgive me." He began to cry. The Falchion was aimed at his stomach.

"No don't!" Chrom screamed, but he couldn't change this. With one swift movement, the Falchion lunged into his stomach, his mouth filled up with blood. He barely felt any pain from the vulnerary. He fell backwards, everything went to black...

"You twisted hell-spawn! I won't believe it! I'm fine!" Chrom said again, refusing to believe this fate.

"Fine... I will show you what happens even further into the future." The voice said again. Chrom stood in the tornado again, everything was slower... the palace was crumbling? A war... hordes of Risen were against Ylisse.

"We can't give up! No matter what!" Sully yelled. It seemed this war crippled Ylisse. The only people that were alive were Sully, Olivia, Sumia and Lon 'qu.

"It's over Ylisse, your coward king committed suicide, and your tactician died a painful, horrible death. Mwahahaha!" A risen warrior yelled. Snipers gathered around.

"No please! Don't make me watch this! I'm sorry, I believe you!" Chrom yelled, but he was forced to watch. The voice slowed down time as the arrows slowly pierced their skulls, blood spewing. Thankfully, this ended faster then expected. "Please, I'm sorry! Forgive me! I admit it! I love Robin!" Chrom yelled, he was on his knees, distraught from what he witnessed.

"You will be returned to the reality." The voice said.

Back Into Reality

Chrom's eyes opened... where was he?

"Chrom wake up, Robin is doing better." Chrom jumped up right away, looking as happy as can be. "Well, isn't somebody excited to wake up." Lissa laughed. Chrom ran up the stairs and into his bedroom to see Robin on the side of his bed, he sat next to him, handing a herb.

"Thank you Chrom... there has been something I've been thinking about." Robin said.

"What is that?" Chrom asked.

"Who do you... love? You never married." Chrom blushed, but powered through it.

"I..." Chrom said, his blush got deeper. "Don't mess it up now." Chrom thought.

"You don't need to answer... sorry Chrom." Robin said. He looked away but Chrom put his hand on his shoulder.

"I hope I speak for both of us." Chrom said, he leaned in for a kiss to save Robin's life, Robin accepted the kiss and let Chrom enjoy it. Robin touched Chrom's hair as Chrom rubbed Robin's back. They ended the moment.

"Thank you Chrom, I feel so much better. You make me feel wanted... not just for tactics. I love you Chrom." They both blushed heavily, Chrom didn't say another word, they just leaned in for another kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Already over... I'm sad. :(
> 
> But I'm in the making of a sequel to TFEO, that's why this took longer, I was shifting between the two, and sorry for having this be shorter.
> 
> Quickly, I do want to state that everybody gets a little *ahem* aroused and get some pretty... uh... "cool" thoughts, and at this point I would feel comfortable writing a Chrom x Male Robin lemon on Archive of our own, not on here, I don't want dat account ban tho. So I will leave it up to you guys, leave positive reviews with a statement saying "I want a lemon." if you want it. Comment on Archive, review and say you want it on here. If about 7-10 people say it, I will make one. (Prepare yourselves if it happens)
> 
> Please be sure to leave a review and follow me, message me for more ideas. Never forget to take a break and have some tea.
> 
> The Legendary Tactician, out. :)


End file.
